Show No Mercy
by brittandjocelyn
Summary: Mercy is in love with a man named Adam Copeland. In everyone's eyes they seem like the perfect couple, but no one realizes whats going on behind closed doors. Will anyone save her from her misery? Edge/OC . R&R please! Reviews will keep the story going!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: As much as we would love to own Adam Coepland(Edge), we sadly don't. We only own Mercy, and the storyline.**

_\Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy_  
_one look puts the rhythm in my hand._  
_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_  
_I see what's going down._

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_  
_tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_  
_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you./_

"MERCY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" an angry man bellowed into his cell phone. She had promised that she'd be back at the hotel hours ago, and she still wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up talking to my brothers," a small, shaky voice replied. On the other end of the phone a frightened woman was speeding to make it to the hotel that the RAW superstars were staying in, before things could get any worse. She had been at a contract signing, starting her future as a WWE Diva.

_\Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_  
_every action in this world will bear a consequence_  
_If you wade around forever, you will surely drown_  
_I see what's going down./_

Adam Copeland hung up on his girlfriend, before angrily throwing his phone at the wall. He growled as he ran his hands through his hair, sat down on the bed and stared at the door, just waiting for the little bitch to come through. He waited for about five minutes before the door opened slowly, revealing a frightened woman. He waited for her to close the door before starting anything.

"So, who were you off fucking?" he snarled, as he grabbed a fistful of her waist length black hair, pulling her face to his.

"N-nobody Adam, I told you, I was talking with Matt and Jeff," she said quietly, as tears started to run down her face.

_\I see the way you go and say you're right again,_  
_say you're right again_  
_Heed my lecture._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found./_

Adam slammed Mercy's body against the wall, taking satisfaction in the gasp escaping her lips.

"You fucking little liar," he spat in her face, grabbing her upper arms hard enough to leave pretty bad bruises. He smacked her face, smirking when she let out a small sob. He threw her across the room and onto the bed, ignoring her pleads to leave her alone. He made his intentions very clear.

_\Face down in the dirt, she said,_  
_"This doesn't hurt", she said,_  
_"I've finally had enough."/_

**AN: So, what do you guys think? The next chapter will start out at the very beginning of Adam and Mercy's relationship, while things were still good. Please read and review, it's greatly appreciated! Feel free to share your ideas also! Oh, and this is not a songfic. The song just suits this so well. Song is "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

__**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Edge, Matt or Jeff Hardy. Although that would be pretty amazing! We only own Mercy and the storyline!  
**

_Two years earlier..._

Mercy smiled as she walked into the arena that night, following closely behind Matt and Jeff Hardy, her older brothers. This was the first time she had been backstage at a Raw show, and not as a fan in the crowd. She couldn't say she wasn't nervous, because that would be a huge lie! Some of these guys backstage looked really intimidating, and that only added to her nervousness. But then again, she only knew their characters on television, not the real person.

"We're going to introduce you to some of our friends," Matt said, putting an arm on her shoulder, leading her towards the locker room.

Mercy stopped in her steps, and looked up at the television screen that hung from the wall. Something had caught her eye. Edge was currently in the ring competing against Triple H. This was the man who had always caught her eye..of course she had always been attracted to the "heels" anyway. She wanted to ask Matt or Jeff if they would introduce him to her, but she held her tongue against it, and followed them to the locker room.

She smiled as Matt and Jeff introduced her to everyone, shaking their hands politely, her gaze going back up to the television every now and then. Then the match was over, and Edge walked backstage. She felt a surge of disappointment go through her, thinking she wouldn't get to see him again. But she was wrong. Edge was walking their way while Matt was introducing her to John Cena.

"Mercy?" Matt asked, snapping a finger in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry!" Mercy replied, "I just lost my train of thought for a moment there." Her cheeks flushed, she was a little embarrassed.

"Hey guys," Edge said, "Who's she?" he asked, a slight smile spread across his face.

"Oh, this is Mercy, our little sister," Jeff told Edge. "Mercy, this is Adam Copeland."

Mercy reached out to shake his hand, and instantly felt tingles go up her spine. It was as if her whole body was full of electricity. "Nice to meet you, Adam." Mercy said, shaking his hand.

"It's my pleasure," he said with a wink, taking her hand in his.

"Oh shit!" Matt said, "Jeff, our match is up next. Let's get to gorilla position. Adam, do you mind showing Mercy around a little bit?" he asked.

"Oh, not at all." he said, looking towards Mercy, a smile spreading across his lips.

Mercy smiled up at Adam. "So, what's there to see around here?" she asked, looking around. She only ever knew this man as "Edge", and to get to know him personally was amazing to her.

Adam nodded his head towards the cafeteria. "We'll go here first, this is usually where all the superstars hang around after matches." They started walking towards the cafeteria as Adam spoke. "So your Matt and Jeff's little sister, huh? How come I haven't met you yet?" he asked her as he opened the doors to the cafeteria.

Mercy walked through the cafeteria doors, and looked around. "Well I'm only 24. I just graduated from college, so I've never been able to travel with my brothers much. But on my days off, I always came to watch some shows. I've always been a big wrestling fan." she told him, her long black hair, curled today, bouncing as she walked.

Adam nodded and grabbed two bottles of water, handing one to Mercy. "Oh, I see." he said, taking a swig of his water. "Well if I were Matt or Jeff, I'd be afraid to bring my beautiful baby sister around here," he continued with a chuckle.

Mercy felt her cheeks flush when she heard the word 'beautiful.' "Beautiful? Well, I wouldn't say that." she replied.

Adam led her to a table and sat down, "I actually believe beautiful is an understatement." he revealed, looking her over once again, a smile spread across his lips.

She smiled, and ran a hand through her black locks. "I think Triple H may have hit you a little to hard in the head earlier," she said with a giggle, "But thank you."

"No, I don't think so sweetheart." he said, "Since WWE still has a couple more shows here in my hometown, Toronto, this week how about you let me show you around? We can start with dinner at my favorite restaurant tonight," he said with a wink.

Mercy was completely surprised. This man wanted to take her out to dinner? After a moment of silence, she spoke up. "Uhm..sure!" she said, smiling at him.

"I'm still in my wrestling tights, so I'm going to go to the locker room and change. I'll see you in about thirty minutes, okay?" he said, getting up and heading to his locker room.

Mercy couldn't help the big smile on her face..people were probably staring at her, but what did she care? She had a date tonight with the most handsome man in the world, and he seemed to be the sweetest too. Her green eyes followed him until he was out of her sight. She got up and headed towards the bathroom, where she freshened up a bit and went to tell her older brothers where she was going.

Jeff opened the locker room door when he heard a knock. "Oh, hey sis. Why are you so primped up for?" he asked.

"Oh..well I kind of have a date tonight," she admitted, worried about what Matt would think. Jeff was always the laid back one, while Matt acted like her dad. Matt was very protective of her.

"A date?!" Matt yelled from the shower. He quickly got out and threw some clothes on, rushing for the door. "A date with who?" he asked.

"Man, it's really none of our business.." Jeff said to his older brother. "I mean, she is 24."

"Uhm..no, it's okay. The date is with Adam." she said. She thanked god that Matt, Jeff, and Adam were all really close friends, so Matt wouldn't have a problem with it.

"Oh! Okay, well that's fine with me." Matt told her walking back to the shower to finish getting dressed.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Well I hope you and Adam have a great time. He's a good guy." he said.

"Yeah, have a good time sis!" Matt shouted from the shower.

"Thanks guys!" she said, shutting the door behind her. When she turned around she saw Adam walking her way.

"Hey, are you..." he stopped mid-sentence and looked her over, "You look so beautiful, Mercy."

Mercy felt her cheeks flush again. She had been watching wrestling for a while now, even training. She looked up to her brothers, of course, but Adam..there was just always something about him that made him stand out from all the other wrestlers. "Thank you," she said, looking down at the ground and smiling.

Adam grinned, "Anytime," he said, tucking a peice of her dark, curly har behind her ear as it had fallen in her face. "Lets get out of here," he suggested as he move to hold Mercy's hand. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Sounds good to me," she said, as they started walking out of the arena. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She had always followed Edge for as long as she had watched wrestling. He was one of her favorites, and now she was going to get to know the guy behind Edge, Adam Copeland.

**AN: Read and review please! The next chapter will pick up during the date.**


End file.
